Linoleum compositions have been useful as flooring materials for quite a long time. Over the years, improvements in curing of linoleum compositions have been made. However, the current linoleum flooring process still requires upward of two weeks or longer to reach acceptable curing properties for use as a floor.
There is a need for natural based, renewable compositions such as linoleum that have a more efficient manufacturing process and improved performance.
In particular, there is a need in the art for linoleum formulations and compositions that require reduced, preferably significantly reduced, curing times as compared to current commercially available linoleum formulations and compositions. There is also a need in the art for linoleum formulations and compositions that can be efficiently cured without requiring any additional heat input, known in the art as stoving.